Love under the Menoa tree
by KingRider6911
Summary: Arya needs to talk to Eragon under the Menoa tree in the dead of night alone. What could be so important that no one can go with him?


Disclaimer: I do **not** own Eragon or any of the characters in this story besides Nobi

Love under the Menoa tree

Chapter 1

Eragon and Saphira were flying back to their tree house after his sparring session with Vanir and Eragon felt great. It was after Agaeti Blodhren and Arya had choosen to stay in Ellesmera for a little bit longer because he (Eragon) had asked her to and tonight they were going back to the Menoa tree.

XXX

It was late in the evening and Eragon was laying in bed just about to enter his waking dreams when he heard a knock on the door which lead to the stairs that went to the ground from the tree house.

"Enter", was all that Eragon said as he got up and pulled on his trousers, he was about to pull on his tunic when a male elf whom Eragon had never seen before walked into his room. The elf was wearing a deep emerald green tunic with the royal elfish seal embroidered on the front, with pitch black trousers.

Before the elf spoke, he twisted his hand and placed two fingers to his lips which is a show of respect in elfish culture, and then the elf spoke the custom greeting "May good fortune rule over you."

Eargon did the same and spoke "Peace live in your heart"

The unknown elf finished with "And the stars watch over you", he then gave a deep bow to Saphira and as he stood up he looked Eragon in the eyes " My name is Nobi and I am a friend of Princess Arya, she has asked me to come tell you that she awaits you under the Menoa tree. She asks that you be the only one who goes, she has requested that not even the dragoness Saphira may go with you."

"Thank you for delivering the message to me Nobi, I shall leave at once" and with that Eragon dashed from the room, down the stairs and into the dark forest.

As eargon entered the forest Saphira said _**be careful little one **_and withdrew from his mind.

XXX

Arya was sitting beneath the Menoa tree with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her knees pulled up to her chest waiting for Eragon to come to her. As she was waiting she thought of the night before when she told her mother that she was in love with Eragon and has loved him since the moment they first met, but she was scared to tell him because of his duties as the last free rider and also her duties as princess and ambassador for the elfs.

Her mother Queen Islanzadi had looked her in the eyes and smiled "My lovely daughter you owe it to him but more importantly to yourself to tell him how you feel inside your heart."

"But mother I've rejected him several times, i've even smashed his fairth that he made of me, I would only be a hypocrate to reveal my feelings to him now."

"Arya it is only fair to both of you if you tell him how you feel. If it is true about him loving you then he will forgive you and you two can be happy"

So she took her mothers advice for once and asked Eragon to meet her at the Menoa tree.

XXX

As Eragon got close to the clearing he wondered why Arya only wanted him to come, he was hoping that it was nothing bad and when it came to Arya it felt like he could only do or say the wrong things. However, as soon as Eragon saw the Menoa tree and spotted Arya under it he forgot about all of his fears. Eragon noticed that Arya was staring up at the sky with all of its beautifully mysterious glory, she hadn't noticed that he was in the clearing yet. So he crept up to her, leaned against the tree and as he stared at the starry night sky he said " its a beautiful night to be looking at the two most beautiful sights in all of Alagaesia."

Arya's head snapped up as soon as she heard his voice, and she stared up at him until he looked down and looked into her eyes. They held each others gaze for what seemed like forever, until she broke the eye contact by patting the ground next to her, Eragon took the unspoken invitation and sat down beside her. Once Eragon was on the ground Arya took off the blanket and scooted over until her shoulder was touching Eragon's. Eragon took the blanket from her hands and wrapped it around both of them to stay warm in the brisk of night.

"Eragon i need to tell you something but until i'm finished you must promise not to interupt me in anyway."

"I promise."

"Okay," she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then she carried on " I asked you to come here alone because i needed to tell you how i truely feel about you. I know I have been very rude and very inconsiderate to you when you try to tell me how you feel and am truely sorry Eragon, it took all of my strength not to tell you this, but i needed to make sure that it was right for me. Up until a few hours before Saphira's egg appeared before you I was in love with an elvin companion of mine and it was still to hard for me to move on, however, from the first time you entered my mind i knew that you were the one Eragon. Ever since that moment, our paths have been intertwined and so has our destinies, Eragon ShadeSlayer, I love you with all of my being."

Eragon had drempt of this very day and now that it was here he had no clue what to say. His mind was being overloaded with everything Arya had just told him and it wasn't until he felt her mind press against his that he truely believed in her love for him. As the memories went flying by in his head, he saw the one right after the battle of Fatheren dur, and he decided to concentrate on it to see what Arya had felt while he was laying on the broken floor bleeding.

It was a strange feeling for Eragon to be in someone else memories other then Saphira's, so it took a little bit more concentraion then usual but soon Eragon got the hang of it. He was looking through Arya's eyes as her and Saphira were decending to the ground from the dragon hold, Eragon heard himself say a spell that he had never used before and all the sudden the shards of Isidar Mithrim started falling slowly around them.

"Saphira we need to get down there faster, i think Ergon might be seriously hurt!"

_ I agree but im going as fast as i can right now._

Eragon felt like it had taken forever for him to reach the ground but as soon as he had reached the ground he imeadiately jumped to the ground and ran over to his body. Eragon knew that he was looking through Arya's eyes but seeing his body laying in a pool of his own blood was really weird to say the least. Eragon felt how much Arya loved him and how afraid she was about losing him. She knelt beside his body and lifted his head in her hands and gently placed it in her lap. She then started speaking in the ancent language, which Eragon knew enough about to know that she wasnt trying to heal him but to get him to stop losing so much blood. Arya then contacted Angela with her mind.

"Angela Eragon is seriously inguired and you need to to come quick, we're in the main chamber of Fathern Dur under the Isidar Mithrim."

"I'm already on my way, i"ll be there in a minute"

So Arya waited and as she waited she muttered "please be okay Eragon, i need you to be okay because i cant lose another person i love right now" she then kissed his forhead and whispered ever so softlyso that even Saphira couldn't hear " I love you Eragon Shadeslayer." Angela arrived right after that and together, her and Arya carried Eragon to Angela's room so she could heal Eragon.

Eragon now understood just how hard it was for her to keep all of these feelings inside and as Eragon looked over at Arya he could see the love in her face and now scared she was now that everything was out in the opean. Just as the first tear roled down her cheek, Eragon leaned over wiped it away and whispered " Arya my princess i love you to," and then kissed her.

Their kiss seemed to last an entire life time to them but when they finally broke apart they smiled at eachother and were content just to be with each other and just looking into each others eyes. That was until the entire forest broke out cheering and applauding. Eragon and Arya looked up at the same time and were both shocked to see the entire clearing packed with elfs, but what was most surprising to them was the fact that Queen Islanzadi, Oromis and Glaedr were the only 3 in front everyone else remained behind them, they ere smiling and just as happy as every other elf.

Eragon stood up first and reached down to help Arya to her feet, they then proceeded to walk towards Islanzadi, Oromis and Glaedr while holding hands. They stopped right in front of ever one but neither Eragon or Arya were the first to speak, it was however, Queen Islanzadi.

" Well my daughter i guess by the looks of it you told Eragon how you felt about him and have chosen him to be your mate?"

Before Arya answered she looked into Eragon's eyes and smiled; he smiled back at her and nodded, so Arya turned back to her mother and her people and spoke.

"Yes Eragon and I have chosen to be mates. I know that he has his other duties as a dragon rider and i can assure everyone that this choice will not prohibiate these duties, this choice will only help Eragon with his duties. And the same goes for me, I have other duties as ambassidor and princess and my duties will not faulter due to this choice. This decection will in fact help us concentrate on each of our duties to the peoples of Alagaesia this i can promise you."

After the crowed stopped cheering someone in middle asked " where will the two of you live?"

Again Arya was the one that answered "When Eragon and I are done with the war or whenever we are in Du Weldenvarden we shall live here in Ellesmera, and we will be living in Eragon's treehouse, so that Saphira will be able to live with us, as she is the other part of Eragon."

With that said Eragon lead the way back to the treehouse, holding Arya's hand the entire way. When they gotinto the house Saphira was in their bedroon waiting to welcome Arya into the family. Arya looked around and seen the rich blue padded dais that Saphira slept on and then the meager straw bed that Eragon slept on, she turned and looked at Eragon smiled.

"Well now that there is another person living here this place can use some sprousing up." Arya said laughing.

Eragon realized that it had been a while since he had heard Arya laugh but he really liked it so he made up his mind to do anything that would get her to laugh and smile more often.

" I guess your right my sweet, this place could use some sprousing up, and i will let you do whatever you want with the place but under one condition." Eragon said smirking.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"You have to leave the study the way it is. And the only reason for that is i just got use to the way Vrael had it."

" If thats what you want my love then ill leave it as it is," Arya smiled at Eragon " But for right now we need to do something about that one person bed."

"Oh come on Arya we can both fit in the bed and its more comfortable then it looks" laughed Eragon.

"I'll take your word for it my sweet but i would still like a bigger bed." and with that she muttered a spell and a moment later a bigger bed appeared right where the old one was. She then turned to Saphira and asked really politely, "Saphira can Eragon and I have the place to ourselves for tonight so that we can do what mates do?"

Saphira lowered her head, blinked her large blue eyes, "of course you can, i understand. If you need me i will be at the Broken egg and Scattered nest." and with that she was gone.

Eragon looked at his new mate and said, "Arya I know that Elves don't do this but i wouldn't feel right walking amongst my people with out this," he went down on one knee, took her hand and asked, "when we get back to the Varden will you marry me?"

Arya looked down at Eragon and said "you are right my love Elves don't do this but after spending so much time with the Varden i have come to like their customs." she smiled at him now "and Yes Eragon i will marry you!"

At hearing this Eragon up smiling and kissed her, as they were embracing Eragon reach up her back and started to unzip her Emerald green silk dress. Eragon slid his hands down her back and finally stopped on her ass, where he grabbed and picked her up. Arya giggled into their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his body.

They stood like this for a few moments, just embracing each other and kissing. Eragon then walked over to their new bed and layed her down. As he went to stand up to take off his clothes he decided to tease her abit, so he slid down her body, placing tiny kisses as he went, however, her stopped right before he reached her legs.

He stood up and first took off his tunic and then his pants, with both of them naked now Eragon climbed back on to the bed, right back between her open legs and planted a kiss on her lips. As they were kissing Eragon slid his hand down her body and started to play with her breasts.

"Eragon I'm still what humans would call a virgin but I need you right now so please be with me." Arya pleaded.

XXX

Eragon and Arya were laying in their bed cuddling, She had her head and hand resting on his sweaty chest. They had just finished making love for the first time and it was fabulous. She looked up at her new mate and found him already looking down at her with his adorable little smile.

"I love you Eragon" she whispered

"And I love you my sweet Arya." with that he pulled their blanket over them and said " i hope its okay but i just talked to Saphira and i told her that it was okay to come back."

"Okay and tomorrow is going to be a very long day so we should probably get some sleep. I truly do love you Eragon never forget that."

"You're right as always, and don't worry Arya i wont. I never could seeing as I've loved you ever since we met."

And with that they fell asleep.


End file.
